Piece Of My Mind
by SoHilarious
Summary: Quinn comes out to her Dad. Enough said. Rated T for language.


Hello to the people reading I hope you enjoy my one-shot. I own nothing but the words on the page. Feel free to review.

* * *

You know you would usually tell other people first, I mean other people like your friends. If you tell your friends and they don't accept you well then fuck them. They weren't your real friends in the first place but with your family it's different. You don't choose your family, they just are and it's harder to find a new family than new friends.

Here I am sitting face to face with my father holding on to secrets that he doesn't know. All steaming from one major secret, I'm gay. He's the last of the people close to me to find out.

I told Santana and Brittany first, no surprise there. Then I told Puck who of course found it hot. I came out to the rest of the glee club a little bit later. After telling the gleeks I went into action to get my girl. Yes, my girl. I have a hot ass girlfriend who goes by the name of Rachel Barbra Berry. I, Quinn freaking Fabray has been dating Rachel Berry for the past year. She helped me stay strong when I was coming out to my mom, just by being there with me.

I was so happy when my mom accepted me that I broke down and started to cry. You know that mother's intuition thing, turns out my mom has it. She had already guessed it but felt that when I wanted her to know I would tell her. She trusted Santana and Brittany to take care of me until then. My mom's acceptance was all the courage I needed to tell my sister. My sister wasn't even fazed, she was just happy we could go back to how we were when we would tell each other everything.

So back to now, sitting with my Dad preparing to tell him I'm gay. He is the type of person who can turn into an ass when something doesn't go his way. I decided to do this alone because he's more than likely to this time.

I take a breath and collect all the courage I have then put my brave face on.

"Dad, I'm gay." I say

"What?" He asks in shock

"I'm gay." I say with more conviction

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am"

"No!" He says as he slams his fists into the table. "You're being corrupted from being around those two girls you call friends and those two men that call themselves parents and their daughter."

"Santana and Brittany are my they care more about me than you do, and Leroy and Hiram are better parents than you ever were-"

I feel pain across my face, and then I notice he hit me.

"Don't you dare compare me to those fags. I forbid you from seeing them again."

If I wasn't angry before then I skipped it and went straight to pissed with no filter.

"No." I say

"What?"

"I said no."

"I'm your father and you will obey me!" he says once again turning angry.

"You know what" I say "Fuck you, you lost the title of 'father' the second you hit me. You aren't allowed to tell me that I can't see my friends or girlfriend's parents."

Another fist comes flying towards me but this time I dodge it which makes him stumble and fall. I bid him farewell in the nicest way I could manage.

"Fuck you, Dad." I spit venomously then leave the house.

When I'm outside I am met with my mom.

"Oh my God, Quinnie are you okay? She asks and touches my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lie and turn my head "I'm going to Rachel's house." I say as I walk away.

The walk calms me down and by the time I get in front of the house I'm on the verge of tears. I knock on the door and it's opened luckily by Rachel and not one of the Berry men.

"Dear Barbra! Quinn, what happened?" Rachel asks

I immediately break down into tears and she hugs me and leads me to the couch. She holds me in her warm embrace until I stop crying. When I stop crying I tell her what happened she starts pacing and goes all caps rage which makes me smile.

"Calm down Rachel." I say

"I will not calm down, I'm going over to your house to give him a piece of my mind."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you do that. I don't even want to imagine what he would do to you."

"He hurt you Quinn and I'm not going to stand for this." She says and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"I grab her arm, pull her unto my lap and kiss her. "You don't have to stand." I say with a smile.

"You're lucky you're pretty because you're not the funny type." She says.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I ask which causes her to laugh.

"You're such a dork."

"You love me anyway."

"Yes, yes I do." She says then kisses me.

"How about in exchange for you not going, we can take this to your room?" I ask.

She nods then pulls me up and drags me to her room.

I spend the next two days at Rachel's house but eventually I had to go back home.

I was scared but the feel of the hand in mine washed it away easily. We walk up to the front door and knock, the door flies open and reveals my mom. She immediately lunges towards me for a bone crushing hug.

"Hey mom." I say dejectedly then I feel Rachel give my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Where's Dad?"

"He's not here." She says. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "You don't have to worry about him."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He doesn't live here anymore. There are certain things I can excuse and what he did was not one of them." She replies.

"You kicked him out?" Rachel asks.

My mom simply nods in response.

"Thanks mom." I say.

"It's part of my job as mother to care for, love and protect you." She replies.

This makes me smile, I turn to Rachel and notice that something seems off with her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I didn't get to give him a piece of my mind." She says with a pout which causes me to laugh.

* * *

THE END :D


End file.
